


Ere & Thereafter

by coldeyesroni



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Age Swap, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Murder Mystery, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Slow Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-03-30 20:09:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13959081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldeyesroni/pseuds/coldeyesroni
Summary: Their happily ever after started with their own ancestors' "star-crossed lovers" legacy, ghosts and reincarnations, fated encounters, a mistake,  a grandfather's wish, unexpected decisions, family secrets, distrusts, revenge, morning habits, true love and magic.





	1. Until then

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily Inspired from Lacybourne Manor  
> So I'll make this a long fic, probably __ chaps probably? ;)  
> Here goes nothing!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Past and Legacy

_Hundreds of Years Ago..._

The sound of the town's happy cheers and songs echoes the tent the people happily occupying. The chatters of the guests made the atmosphere inside somehow cheery, the smiles and giggles of the children calmed the night. Both grooms' family members are sitting and filling their stomachs from the feast, they're all happy, the union of the two of the biggest families in the Kingdom has been the talk of the town for seasons, the people anticipated the union. The fact that both family are in very good terms makes the occasion more joyful and also, the fact that the two grooms are _in love_ with each other since the first time they have met makes the occasion more, magnificent. _Love is in the air_ , the priest said earlier at the wedding ceremony, the guests agreed, heavens agreed, but it didn't calmed one groom's nerves.

Do Kyungsoo, the youngest son from the house of Do, sits at the center of the table facing the guests, his new husband missing, biting his lips in worry, he is tensed.

Yes, he love his husband, yes they love each other, words are not even enough to express their love, but, he is scared, worried and excited at same time about the consummation of their marriage.

They will consummate their love tonight and he is at his wits because of the _what if's_ in his own head. He is worldly-wise on _how_  it would happen, he and his husband recently talked about this before, and considering his own husband is a _tease_ , Kyungsoo knows what is about to happen later tonight, but still he is worried that he might not make his husband happy because of his lack of  _encounters._

His husband, Kim Jongin from the house of Kim, a great man of the Kingdom even though being the third child of the Kims, trained as a warrior at a young age, have grown starkly and fought for the safety of the people on his young years, Jongin made his own name in the Kingdom. And even though Jongin might look hard and tough, Kyungsoo knows what's underneath those covers, a soft man full of love for his people, to his own family, and love for Kyungsoo.

But he's still a tease...so.

Looking up and scanning the festivity in front of him, Kyungsoo dragged his eyes on the decorations inside the huge tent, he's in awe and mildly regretful that he didn't appreciate the colors and lights above them, _little stars_. The inside of the tent was covered with dried brown golden leaves and contrasting green colors from the veins hanging, yellow little lights all over them; a garden under the stars. Realizing his own mother and new in-law did an amazing job, Kyungsoo reminded himself to express his gratitude later before they leave for the night.

Scanning the space again in search for his own husband, his eyes stayed a moment in a certain cloaked figure by the exit of the tent. There is this feeling in his stomach he didn't mind when he saw the figure, and he put that funny feeling in the back of his mind as his eyes followed the figure made its way out of the tent, leaving Kyungsoo's vision.

Agitated, he stood up and smiled at the guests saying their congratulatory to him and to his husband as Kyungsoo searches for him.

Making his way at the center of the room, he laughed at the guests dancing to the music, all smiles as they danced across the room, the room is lively, children running around and giggling their happiness. Kyungsoo spotted his older bother, Do Seongsoo and his wife, Lady Kwon Yuri on the right corner of the tent, playing with his little cousins. Kyungsoo decided to make his way there and ask about his husband's whereabouts, when a man stopped his tracks. 

"Kyungsoo.." the man said as he bows, and hearing that Kyungsoo shakes his head in amusement, tapping the man's shoulders, he laughs "Stop it Baekhyun, it's even hilarious.."

The man stood straight and a happy face of the pale young man in front of him greets Kyungsoo, "Well considering you married the the kingdom's loving warrior, I have thought that you my friend also is worth my respect.."

Kyungsoo giggles as he hugged Byun Baekhyun, his long time friend and one of the kingdom's brightest _sage_.

"Congratulations!" Baekhyun squeals as he hugged Kyungsoo tight. "-- you finally married him! I am so glad and happy I feel like one the stars guiding you all your life!" 

Kyungsoo laughs loudly, shaking his head, this is Byun Baekhyun.

"Stop it...you're embarassing."

Dragging his friend to an empty table at the far side of he corner of the room and where the music is not that loud, he ushered Baekhyun to sit.

"You are worried," the sage uttered as Kyungsoo comfortably sits on his right.

Producing a small smile, the sage quitely laughs at Kyungsoo. "I get that it would be your first time Kyungsoo but you don't have to worry about it, I know Jongin will take care of you - as always, and it's not like you both didn't do things behind your room between his visits at your own home.." 

Feeling his face burning and turning red, he gaped at his friend for being so loud and vocal...

"Baek- we didn't do much! And- and can you lower your voice?" he lowly hissed. 

Kyungsoo thanks the change of music at that moment, there are children around them and it wouldn't help if someone would hear their loud _discussion,_ even his own father wouldn't like it, oh well.

Still laughing, the sage nodded, "You will be fine.."

Kyungsoo knows everything will be fine, but he can't help but feel nervous.

"Why are you wandering alone anyways? I have to at least see him before I leave for the city in the morrow, where is that husband of yours?" Baekhyun stresses as he also scanned the room. Kyungsoo also thought that his husband has been gone for quite long ever since he excused himself out. 

"I do not know, maybe he is with his father talking about something important..." Kyungsoo happily said to Baekhyun who has a distant expression on his face.

Worried, Kyungsoo shakes his friend's shoulders, "Baekhyun?" nothing. Pinching his cheeks hard, Baekhyun blinked his eyes vastly and glared at Kyungsoo, "Did you pinched me?"

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes at him, "You were daydreaming again! I thought you're seeing things!" Beakhyun huffed loudly, playfully shoving Kyungsoo's right shoulder and mumbling something Kyungsoo did not quite understand.

"Jongin was with your father, they were talking at the stables-- they're coming back already!" Baekhyun added quickly as Kyungsoo was about to stand and ran to the stables. 

"Oh.." Kyungsoo inwardly gigles at Baekhyun's expression on his face.

Baekhyun thoughtfully patted himself at the back, grateful that he  _saw_ Jongin talking to Kyungsoo's father about the latter, if he had saw Jongin rather doing something else leaving Kyungsoo alone in between the festivity, he would skin alive the warrior or turn him into a cockroach and step on him. Baekhyun knows that the great Jongin loves Kyungsoo, very dearly, everyone can see it, he swear it in the stars above, he does not doubt the love between the both, he is just protective over Kyungsoo, the latter close to him like a little brother.

Sensing the presence of the said man, Baekhyun smiles as his eyes caught the man entering the tent, slowly making his way at the table where Kyungsoo and Baekhyun is sitting.

 _Love is in the air, he's actually breathing it_. Baekhyun happily thought.

* * *

After Baekhyun scolds Jongin for leaving Kyungsoo in middle of the festivity, both grooms said their goodbyes to their own families and guests. Receiving an encouraging smile from his own brother, Kyungsoo's father hugging him tight as well as Jongin from his own father and receiving kisses both from his mother and mother-in-law. Both said they are ready to call it a night. 

The newly wedded straddles a horse as they wave their goodbye as they retire for the night on Jongin's own manor, the _Eve_ manor, their new _home_.

* * *

Do Kyungsoo, when Jongin first heard that he'll be meeting the youngest of the Do family, he can say that he was happy and excited. He has heard of the Do Family from his own father and mother, learning that both family has been in good terms since then, from his own grandfather's time. The Dos and Kims together, two powerful families living in harmony.

Learning that time he was about to meet the youngest of the family, he was ecstatic. And when he finally did, he didn't expect he'll meet the greatest gift his life could ever give, _true love_. Jongin remembered holding his own breath as he saw two beautiful round eyes meeting his own. Pale skin, the most beautiful lips, and small built. That small smile Jongin received because of that little awkward silence was the best thing he ever saw that day, _beautiful_. And when he heard the man's deep soothing voice saying, "Hello, Kim Jongin..." 

Thanking his father, his mother, his life, that chance given to him.

Jongin realized that day, he is too far gone.

* * *

Getting to know Kyungsoo was like a puzzle, at Jongin's first visits, the man was a little hesitant to talk to him, Jongin thought the smaller was intimidated. He knows that because of his name and what he has done for the Kingdom, he would give off that kind of presence, but he was wrong, about that assumption. Kyungsoo was rather, an open book, Jongin would know by the smaller's expression what is going on, from his face, to his voice, to his habits, to his own breathing.

And now, listening to his husband's breathing, Jongin knows that something is amiss. They're in the middle of a meadow now, they have taken a shortcut on their way to the manor, the moon lighting above, and the stars shining with it.

Deciding he has to know what is wrong with his husband, Jongin halted the horse and hops down from it, making Kyungsoo produce a little surprise noise.

"What are you doing?" Kyungsoo looking adorable as gapes at him. Jongin chuckled and tapped his husbands legs, "Come down.."

Looking around Kyungsoo realizes their in the meadow now, their halfway to the manor and he's really nervous now. He has been thinking of what will happen when they arrive there, he does not know what to do. Glancing at his husband, Kyungsoo was left in awe as he looked at his own husband; the moon's light shining the right side of Jongin's face, overshadowing his other's face, defining Jongin's beautiful features, his shriveled hair, his sharp jaw, his brown orbs, his strong brows, his full upper lips. Kyungsoo swears he is so lucky to be married to this beautiful man in front of him.

"Kyungsoo, love are you okay?" Jongin's worried face and voice broke Kyungsoo's trance. He cleared his throat when Jongin kept on searching his face, thanking the little darkness for dimming the obvious redness on his face.

Kyungsoo hops down the horse and shivers as he felt Jongin's strong grip on his own waist. _Calm yourself Kyungsoo._

Gripping Kyungsoo's small waist, Jongin made Kyungsoo face him and touched the smaller's chin, making him look up, "What is wrong?".

The smaller seems problematic about something and he can't help himself but be worried. Kyungsoo just bit his lower lip and Jongin gasped at that sight, so beautiful and perfect.

Gripping Jongin's upper arm, "I-uhhh, uhm... just worried," he said as he wonders his eyes around the meadow. Kyungsoo knows he would be worried and he decided to tell his husband about his worries for the night.

"What is it? Hmm?" Jongin encouragingly smiled at his husband's worried face, _so adorable._ Not being able to control himself, he leaned on the side and nibbles Kyungsoo's right ear, the tip already cold from the night air, "Tell me love.." he whispered in Kyungsoo's ear.

Kyungsoo shivers and gasped from that hot breath on his right ear, _Oh stars, are we doing it here?_

Jongin is now blowing hot breaths from the back of his right ear down to his neck while massaging the sides of his arms, warming him up. Kyungsoo is gripping the front of Jongin's shirt all that time and he released a deep moan when Jongin bit a little skin from his neck. He's now feeling hot.

Not managing to get an answer from Kyungsoo, Jongin raised his head from the smaller's neck, looking at him, "Love?..."

Just say it! Kyungsoo screamed at himself, "Uhm...I'm just worried about tonight, the-the consummation, of our-o-ur marriage, and- and I don't know how, and I'm a little bit worried, so I-I -uhhh..." Kyungsoo wanted to be released from Jongin's grip but the latter's too strong.

Biting his lips in worry, he looked at his husband's face and was surprised to see a fond smile directed at him. Jongin suddenly hugged him tightly while shaking from laughing. Kyungsoo thought he just embarrassed himself in front of his husband on their wedding night. Great, just great.

"I am sorry, I do not have any experience and I don't know how this works.." Kyungsoo sadly says as his husband still laughly shakes from the situation. Jongin realizing that he made his husband upset, stops abruptly and looked at Kyungsoo, seeing tears already threatening to fall.

"I apologized for laughing love.." Jongin hesitantly says, deep inside he find this situation cute. Smiling, he leaned in for a kiss because of the pout in Kyungsoo's face. 

"You don't have to be worried love, I'll take care of you and we'll do it slowly alright?" assuring his pouting husband. Jongin knows the smaller has no idea of things like this and their little _escapades_ behind doors on his visits doesn't even come close of what will happen tonight. 

"I just want this night to be memorable, it is our wedding night. I want us both to be happy tonight." Kyungsoo said as he finally looked at Jongin.

Jongin leaned in again for a kiss, now lingering, savoring the cold lips of his husband. "I love you, Do Kyungsoo.." he said between kisses.

Nerves out of his body, Kyungsoo wraps his hands to Jongin's neck and looked directly at the brown orbs he fell in love with. "And I too, I love you too Kim Jongin.."

Then they kiss, slow kiss testing each others tempo, just nibbling each others' lips, their bodies getting closer, holding tight to each other. The kiss turns hungry, yearning for that strong grip, their hands slowly making way to each of their bodies.

Breathing hard, Jongin grips Kyungsoo's hips, lifting him up, and the smaller wrapped his firm legs to Jongin's hips. "Are we doing it here?" Kyungsoo asked his husband as Jongin plants little kisses on his neck, sucking a little. They're in a meadow, what if a stranger comes?

"Could we? I want you now.." his husband deep voice send shivers on Kyungsoo's system, he didn't realize they're in the middle of the trees now. 

Jongin puts him down on a cloth he lays on the ground earlier, how in heavens?

"I am just excited love.." Jongin playfully kisses his cheeks when he looked at him in wonder, "I wanted you for long.."

At that, Kyungsoo knows he's now blushing, laying down properly on the cloth, he nods his head at Jongin who is hovering on top of him, "then please take me Jongin, I love you.." he whispered.

His heart dancing in joy, Jongin leans down again to kiss Kyungsoo on the lips lovingly, "I love you too, always Kyungsoo..."

Unbeknownst to them, dark figures surrounds the meadow.

* * *

A crash broke the dead silence in the room inside the Do's family's mansion.

The people inside the hall stop on their own chatters, and looked at Baekhyun.

The sage was standing at the center, he was holding a wine glass a second earlier, the glass is now broken on the floor, red staining  the marble floor, color of blood. Baekhyun is shaking, tears on his eyes, his own arms hugging himself. 

 _He saw it, but he was too late_.

Seongsoo came to his side, asking him what the matter is. Sobbing, Baekhyun gasps at the words that came out of his mouth; "They're gone, they're gone, they’re gone..." then he run, run out of the mansion, heading at the direction of the meadow.

Arriving at the meadow with sweat on his face, he scans the place, seeing the horse at the center, Baekhyun runs at that direction.

“Kyungsoo! Jongin!” Baekhyun screams, hoping for a voice to scream back, hoping that what he saw was not true, but heard nothing. Scanning again, his eyes stopped at a side of the meadow shone by the moon’s light. He walks there slowly, holding his breath, _stars please_.

But what he saw breaks his heart, what he saw made him scream of pain and agony.

There, the newly wedded Kim Jongin and Do Kyungsoo, lies on the ground, their own blood on their bodies, their own blood on the cold ground, a feet apart. Jongin’s one arm stretched at where Kyungsoo’s body lies, their throats, were slit. Dear God.

Murdered, they were murdered on their own wedding night.

 Still, his heart in pieces, Baekhyun stared at the night sky, at the twinkling stars. Their _true love_ , why?

No this should have not happened, this could have been avoided, and he swears, that this will not happen again.

Witnessing firsthand the tragedy of star-crossed lovers, he vows in a broken whisper, “They will meet again, they will someday uncross this fate, I vow to it.”

He linked their spirits together with his, “Until they’re reincarnated souls and meet again, I’ll be there. I will protect them, until then...”

  _Until then..._

 


	2. Reborn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Lives and Meetings

  _Present_...

Baekhyun smiles at the tourists coming out of the bus that just stopped in front of the estate’s gate, urging them to step forward and listen to what he was about to say.

A lean man with a close to pale complexion with a puppy like droopy eyes and had hair with almost the same color of the dried fallen leaves on the ground, 32 years old Baekhyun sneezes adorably, making his round glasses slides on the tip of his nose, in front of the tourists who he was supposed to guide all through their trip in this country side.  
He really doesn’t like the cold, this time of the season where heavy rains and strong winds are very norm that make his body shiver and thus reacting to a sneeze. His body preparing for another sneeze stops when the little girl of one of the couple in the trip extends to him a handful of tissues at him, “Are you sick sir?”

Baekhyun smiles at the kid and looking at some of the tourists who were also watching his predicament says, “I’m sorry guys, my body really hates this time of the season… as you can see, I might have caught a cold, again.” he jokingly uttered making some of his companion chuckles.

“So Mr. Byun, where are we?” a teen with thick rimmed glasses asked after some snickers at his joke.  
Sneezing on the tissues and excusing himself, Baekhyun cleared his throat as he introduces the magnificent and full of rumors estate they are now about to enter.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you, The Eve Manor...”

  
******

The Eve Manor, one of the famous land marks and most legendary estate the country side can offer. Located almost on top of the hill, surrounded with huge trees but bore magnificent elegance when viewed at the top. This is one of the spots a lot of tourists and even the local folks would want to see when they visit this side of the country.

It may be because of the manor’s medieval architectural design; 3 floors with 50 rooms in total, a huge garden in front of it that would fit in another manor, three wide windows facing the direction of the sunset, two gold tinted towers on each side, a wide balcony overseeing the estates’ view where the town is visible, two large stairs greets the main door, and two curved stairs meeting the manors walls directing to each different rooms and halls. It’s an estate that depicts the richness of the country’s richness as well as its past, its history. The pride of the country.

It is a fucking castle, Baekhyun thought.

In his whole 6 years as a historian and a volunteer for The National Trust, this property is his favorite to visit, his favorite stop. Loud chatters from the tourists and gasps echoes as they entered the main hall, surrounded by large portraits of nature, portraits of the officials in their history, portraits of the town, and the treasures of the estate.

Baekhyun laughs at his tourists faces when they saw the huge crystal chandelierhanging above and the paintings on the tall ceilings.

“Oh my God, I feel like I’ve travelled back in time!” a 50 year old lady exclaims as she took in on what she is seeing.

Beautiful isn’t it? Baekhyun sighs as he gathered all them up

“Who owns this Mister?” the child earlier questions. This is Baekhyun’s favorite spot to visit because of the manor’s certain famous legendary story. A story he personally knows.

“Well, for starters-” Baekhyun walks on a particular huge portrait on the wall, facing the main door.  
“- an old famous family owns this estate, build in almost 500 hundred years ago, from ground up until to its last tip. The family has been in the ownership of this property for generations, pass down to their family, a generation to another.”

“This is just actually one of their huge properties, they also have many all over the country, and they’re still huge up unto this day. But this is certainly one of their most treasured property.” Baekhyun gazes at the people in portrait, the family he is knowingly familiar with.  
“Most treasured? Why is that?” a voice queried.

“Tales and legends all the same, but this I assure you, is true.” He introduces in a hint of smile on his face.

“Hundreds of years ago, the third child of the family personally inherited this property, he was a warrior and loved by all the people of the town for his impeccable doings.The manor is a gift to him from his family, he particularly inherited this manor for a reason. He was wedded to amember of another big family in the kingdom, to their youngest son. From a family that they personally are good terms with, since the time of their ancestors.”

“A second family.” one voice stated.

Baekhyun nodded, “Since the first time the two have met, they instantly fell in love with each other, it was said that it was true love-” a certain snort interrupted him.  
Baekhyun chuckles at this, it is common now or he was actually used to this reaction from his tourists when they get on this part of the manor’s history. But he knows, it’s true.

“Ahem—so they fell in love, formal courtships followed and was on each other for months, then both family decided that it is time for the union to happen. And so they did.”  
Dead silence.

“Then what happened?”

The point of climax, “On the night after their wedding ceremony, where the couple were happy and where all the people of the town and the kingdom are all celebrating, an unexpected occurred—.”  
“On their way to this manor, to their new home, the star-crossed lovers were murdered.” Baekhyun breathed.  
Loud gasps replied to his last statement. “Mr. Byun, what do you mean? They were murdered?”

Baekhyun always hates when certain images of their deaths runs on his memories. Gruesome and still, breaks his heart.  
Glancing at the kid attentively looking at him, he ushered the child to come closer and quickly covered the child’s ears.

“They were murdered, their throats were slit, died on the meadow they were travelling into. A friend of them witnessed their tragedy first and which also broke both family apart.”

Baekhyun had to take a deep breath. “They never made it here, to their home.”  
Another round of silence.

Then sobs followed it. Some were tearing up, some were gaping at him like he just announced a change in history, some, and Baekhyun notes their shoulders shaking while covering their faces.

“That’s so sad!”  
“Oh my God poor souls!”  
“Are you fucking serious?”  
“That actually happened?”  
“What a fucking tragedy.”  
“People! language! There’s a child in here!”

The exclamations stops and Baekhyun swears that if the walls could talk, it would be screaming now at them for the commotion they started.

Shaking his head, he instructed everyone to start their rounds and check the manor’s beauty, though with some circumstances because some rooms are inaccessible, such as the Great Hall where portraits of the family’s ancestors are hanging, some personal portraits from the current generation hangs as well as the couples’ portraits, were locked due by the instruction from the new master of the manor _himself_.

"How about the second family Mr. Byun? What happened to them after their son's death?"

He sadly smiled and says, "They were broken hearted as well, the toll of their youngest's death didn't sit well, especially with his mother. After months of talk, it was said that they relocated to another country, leaving their properties behind as well as the memories of their youngest."  
Books states it as well, they left with a broken heart.

"How about the murderer. Surely they could have caught the criminal?" the 50 year old lady questions.  
Shaking his head with a grim expression, "They concluded, it was revenge. That is all." it's a question he wants to find out too for so long, who in stars’ lights killed the lovers.

Changing the subject, he told them that the view up from manor's huge balcony is magnificent.Before the group scattered, a teen who asked earlier throws an expected question at Baekhyun.

“You mentioned earlier that the family who owns the manor, still have a name up until now, they were not in the brochures Mr. Byun. Who are they?”

Baekhyun smiles fondly at the teen, where a thought slips on his head; a man who always asks will always know what he wants to know even the ones he doesn’t need to.  
Pushing up the round glasses on his nose he said the obvious answer, “Well, young man. It is the Kim’s.”  
Another silence echoes and Baekhyun realizes that day that he hates it.

“The Kim’s? You mean Kim’s as in the biggest group of companies that eats everything that is on the verge of dying and miraculously lift it up from the grave?” a high pitched question echoes in the hall.

“I guess it’s how it’s exaggeratingly explained, but I believe in a simple way, it is wrestling away companies from its mismanagement, cleaning it all up from the root and then selling them off, more frequently in pieces for a great amount of profit.”

“But they are also on other verges in the business, don’t they also have chains of big hotels in other countries?”

“And into technological investments!”

Baekhyun nodded, “Yes they do. They are everywhere, apparently.”

“Wow. That’s amazing. A family that has been on top since then, until to this day, talk about generations of richness!” an outburst from a guy on his left.

_Richness but with a price._

“If they owned this estate and are everywhere, I wonder who inherited this manor. Do you know Mr. Byun?”

Nodding, Baekhyun ushered the group up using the right curve marble stairs heading to the huge balcony of the manor. When they entered the openness the balcony offers, the group took turns in taking pictures for the great scene is really beautiful up there. As the clock strikes at 4, it is now time for them to leave the property.

Baekhyun said his final talk to the group as they gathered outside the property’s huge gates, saying he’d like for them to come again and bring new company. The group said they’re goodbyes as well just after Baekhyun answered the unanswered question earlier.

“He inherited it just a year ago. The new master of the manor is the Kim’s eldest grandchild.”

  
******

Waving at the bus driving away from the property, Baekhyun smiled after another day spent with equal sorrow and glee. Sighing, he turns his back at the direction where the bus disappeared, Baekhyun stops then gazes at the manor’s form, visible from where he was standing.

“The new master of the manor is the Kim’s eldest grandchild.” he whispered to himself. With as near as the spitting image of his ancestor’s portrait that hung in the Great Hall, the Kim’s eldest grandchild.

Kim Jongin.

 

* * *

  
The sound of the tapping of his fingers on the steel table distracts him to the voices talking in the conference room. He’s irritated, he has a flight to catch up and being in the meeting frustrates him.

Untying his tie and unbuttoning the first two button of his black shirt, he dragged frustrated fingers through his dark hair. Running a corporate company where all the big multinationals turned to and paid millions upon millions of pounds (so they could save billions) when they had a problem have its disadvantage as well, it is when people go back at their words. Kim Jongin’s scowl deepens.

Jongin stood in his 6'3 height, he walks around the rectangular table and stood by the windows. Overseeing the company he built on his own, with his natural ability and extreme intelligence, both of which Jongin have. Driven to succeed, pushed himself to be the best and settled for nothing less in himself or the people around him. Now he’s one of the people on top of the chains, without his family’s help which he is thankful for. He wanted to stand on his own feet and he did, grew older and matured.

He knows mistakes bound to happen in the business, particularly on this kind of business.

Jongin is willing to take the step and fixed the goddamn mess.

“Offer them the highest price. If we have to offer them 12 damn digits, do it.” His deep, baritone irritated voice shuts the voices in the room.

“But--,” His second, Park Chanyeol started.

“Do it Park, clean this mess up to the last dust. Meeting adjourned.” His final tone ends the meeting.

As he hears his employees’ steps and are leaving the room, a coughed asked for his attention.

Turning his head, the lanky Park Chanyeol still sitting, narrows his eyes at Jongin.

Sighing, Jongin sits on the head swivel chair and his fingers massages the bridge of his nose, a fucking headache.

“Don’t you have a flight to catch up to?” a certain Park stated the obvious.

Jongin has to go back to the country side where his grandfather requested his presence.

The old man, who almost raised him when Jongin lost his own mother because of cancer where his own father couldn’t cope up with the lost of his own wife, his father couldn’t take it that he turns his attention to alcohol, causing his grandfather to admit his own son to a rehabilitation. 3 years passed and when Jongin’s father recovered and was out from his turmoil and ready to take over the family business again, suddenly died in a car accident. The old man was devastated at the lost of his other son, but still cared more at the broken hearted 25 years old Jongin.

The Kim’s Empire, the business passed down to generations, travelled through rough change of history and still now on top of their game, is the cause of this big family’s dark hate to each other, or perhaps his uncle’s vast hate on him. But that discussion is for another day.

Now 30 years old and as the only son of the old man’s dead eldest child, Jongin inheriting the empire will likely to happen, which unusually he doesn’t like. He has his own corporation he’s heading, and this thought makes his headache intense more. He needs distractions, a damn distraction.

“Earth to the mighty Jongin...” a hoarse voice broke his thoughts. He didn’t notice when the giant put the glass of brandy in front of him. Taking the glass and sipping on it, he lays his head at the back of the chair.

Jongin needs to leave for the airport in an hour, depends on the old man, he doesn’t know how long will he stay there. Maybe he needed a break from work, from this hectic life.

“I can count on you right?” he asked, peeking under his arm to look at the giant resting his head on his arm at the table, looking so bored spending his break time with a brooding boss.

“Yes you can Kim, so why don’t you go ahead already, because you need a damn break, jeez.” Chanyeol rolls his eyes as he drank the brandy in one go and stood up. “I promise I’ll call you when something happens or even if the plumbing in the restroom on each floors are not working so that you’ll know what’s happening to your baby, is that more than fine?” looking at him seriously but with a hint of fun in his round eyes.

“Get out, you giant,” Jongin glared at the retreating tall guy who manage to mutter a “yes boss” before he closed the door.

Taking a deep breath, with the glass of brandy in one hand, Kim Jongin stared at the lights of the city from the conference room.

_It’s time to go home._

******

Jongin spent almost his childhood at his grandfather’s walls. When still alive, his parents tend to travel a lot, his father due to business and his mother, an active volunteer in charitable organizations for abandoned kids or abused children, Jongin knows that his mother was a good woman. He knows this since he was kid, and understands this. He knows that though his parents are mostly absent on his growing years, he knew they loved him dearly and equally.

Growing up with a powerful man as your guardian might make some, think that he’d be a spoiled kid and would grow up leaning, leeching on to his family’s money, but he didn’t. His grandfather made it sure that a Kim doesn’t feed on to what he already have, a Kim needs to accomplish through his own two hands, through hard work.

Maybe that is why he is what he is now, man of his own, just with a cold guarded heart. He has to maintain the walls he surrounded to himself.

Parking his Audi TT Coupe in front of the Kim’s Grand Mansion, Jongin recalls that this mansion was his home once. He remembers that rain and cold winds stay on the country side, especially on this season. Opening the door’s car, he spotted a man standing at the side of the grand staircase.

Clutching the collars of the casual long wool trench gray coat he’s wearing, his hands on the front pockets of his black pants, he made his way where a certain man he personally knows was standing.

Byun Baekhyun.  
  
The said man is also wearing a long coat, but brown that is somehow are loose on the sleeves, black turtle neck underneath and a maroon scarf hangs loosely on his neck. Jongin raised his brows when he squint his eyes and saw that the smaller guy is wearing glasses. “When did you start wearing glasses Mr. Byun?”

Baekhyun just laughs and offered his right hand for a shake, “Nice seeing you again Mr. Kim,”

“Right..” Jongin grabs the hand offered to him.

Jongin met Baekhyun a year ago when the old man decided that Jongin will inherit The Eve Manor, the manor where Jongin’s own insecurities started, it was the damn portraits.

Baekhyun was the volunteer tour guide assigned by the National Trust to handle the tourists that comes to see the manor. Baekhyun was there when the door of The Great Hall was opened, where the bloody portraits were hung.

Shaking his head, the corner of his lips into a smirk at the historian in front of him, “Guess age is finally chasing you, you’re getting old.”

“I am just two years older than you Mr. Kim” Baekhyun humored.

“You saw the old man...” Jongin asks after seconds, seems that the historian was just going ahead.

“Uhh yes, I had some queries regarding the open hours of the manor.” Baekhyun hesitantly answered.

Jongin’s brows rose at that, “Shouldn’t you be asking me about it instead? I’m the master of the manor now.” he stated with no other intention, he’s just confused.

“My apologies Mr. Kim, I couldn’t reach you to the number that was given to me the last time we met, and so I asked your grandfather about it instead.”

Huh. Right. Jongin had to reach certain lengths as to change his personal digits as well as the company’s because of a certain one night stand thing who couldn’t take rejection easily. _Women and Men. All the same._

“No, it was my fault; I’ve changed my number—.” Reaching on to his wallet at his back pocket, he takes a calling card and handed it to the older, “—here, you can reach me through this.”

Jongin was in the moment to ask regarding the manor’s opening hours when a voice stopped him.

“Young master? Your grandfather’s waiting for you at the library...” Butler Joon, the 70 year old man served two generations of Kim’s. Still going strong like a 50 year old man.

“I’ll be taking my leave then Mr. Kim,” Baekhyun bowed as he smiled before heading to his parked car.

Biting the insides of his cheeks, Jongin smiled at the butler who he remembered when was still a kid. Time does chase some people.

“Butler Joon, it’s good seeing you again.” in Jongin’s deep voice,

“It is same to me too sir, shall we?” the butler ushering him, to the direction of the library.

 

* * *

  _At the other turn of the wet country side…_

“What are the odds…?” 7 years old Yeri whispered as she flipped the page of the book she’s reading.

Whispers from the little kids in the library reached the ears of the 25 years old Kyungsoo who’s also quietly reading a book besides the serious kid who uttered her confusion. Kyungsoo, always interested at the kids curiousness especially Yeri’s, leaned and tap the shoulders of the child.

“What is it?” his deep smooth voice encouraged the child to speak her mind.  
  
Honey brown orbs meets his round glassy black ones, weighing if the question is acceptable to be considered as one.

“What are the odds if the princes in fairytales didn’t come to rescue their princesses? What I meant is, what will happen to them?” turning her attention back at the book she was reading, Sleeping Beauty.

Yeri has always been curious to certain things, even for her age. She’s been curious about life, about consequences, about the history of the economy, and now, she’s curious on what could have happened if fated things didn’t come true. She’s a smart kid, the other volunteers in the orphanage also noticed.

Had a degree in languages, knows 4 and practiced in social work, Kyungsoo always offer his full attention to the kids, especially to their academics. He still found himself vaguely surprised every time he receives questions such as this.

“Hmmm, if the princes didn’t come to rescue their princesses, I guess the princesses will have to save their selves. Not everyone is in need of saving.”

An alarm from his wrist watch broke the silence in the library. Time for lunch.

“Okay kids, it’s time for lunch, go head now to the dining room…”

Series of cheers from the kids echoes their way on the hall. Staying on the library, Kyungsoo is in a mission to clean the room and return the books to their shelves.

Volunteering and working as an academic teacher in a local community center was not in Kyungsoo’s plan, heck he didn’t see himself to be on this country side at all. He wasn’t born here, their family was not originally from this side, but both of his parents were active in social charities and are also active volunteers for orphanages, stumbled in the center here.

Kyungsoo’s parents decided to relocate at this side of the country because they felt that they belong here, luckily they found out they have a property here, an old two story house, big enough for a family of four and two guest rooms, inherited by his father from his great grand-aunt.

At that time, he was a graduating college student so he didn’t mind the distance between them. After he graduated, inspired by his parents, gone back to school to become a social worker and quickly threw himself into a job helping victims of domestic violence. He realized that he loved working, especially taking care of people.

But when his parents died because of a plane crash 2 years ago, he left everything behind. He found out that just before his parents died, the house was on his name. It felt like his parents knew what was going to happen. Kyungsoo also found out that the center holds a big part on his parents’ heart, it’s the kids, or maybe it is really the country side.

Do Kyungsoo also felt that sense of belonging.

His house was 1 hour ride away from the orphanage. The house was located in a small clearing of a dense wood that seemed somehow removed. Even though surrounded by trees, the clearing allowed cheerful rays of sunlight to penetrate and warm the nearly ancient, house.

His parents made a great job in restoring the old house from its former glory. Under the creaking, warped stairwell they’d uncovered the arched remains of a window that dated back to the early 1400s and together they designed the stained glass that would be fit.

They’d painstakingly refinished the wide-planked floors and mahogany doors. They’d run the thick, coarse ropes up the stairs to act as period-fitting banisters. They’d fitted the heavy wrought iron sconces to the walls and chandelier over the huge, gleaming, round dining room table. They’d scrubbed years of dust, grime and soot off the stones of the fireplaces in the living room and the dining room and the vast space in the kitchen.

In all the rooms they’d patched, primed and painted the plaster. They’d scoured the local antique stores and dragged back heavy pieces of furniture, carefully bringing them back to their former glory and positioning them perfectly around the house. They’d refitted the awkward kitchen to be a cook’s space. His mother was a great cook, and so is Do Kyungsoo. The house was perfect for him, it has all the memories of his parents.

  
******

“Let’s have a trip!” Mrs. Wang, the head and owner of the center burst the news she has been saying since they started the volunteers’ meeting after the kids lunch break. She and her husband has been active supporters of a lot of charities for decades, managing it like a home and helping the local community center in such extent for years.

After her husband died of old age, she was brokenhearted , loosing her anchor and her half, but regained strength through the kids and the people working in the center, this was also her home.

“A trip?” Yixing, a chinese volunteer who came as the same time with Kyungsoo asked, “—you mean all of us? Including the kids?”

Well that’s a good idea, Kyungsoo has been in this country side for 2 years already but he hasn’t had the chance to tour around because of work.

He has always been curious about a certain manor his father has been telling Kyungsoo when his father was still alive. Saying “It’s so beautiful it seems like I’ve seen it before...”.

Guessed that Kyungsoo is lucky for this chance.

“Well The National Trust will have a whole day trip around this country side so I think it might be a great idea for some new volunteers as well as the younger kids to get out of here and enjoy some fresh air!” Mrs. Wang enthuistically says.

“I already booked the center and I, Yixing and Kyungsoo will go together with the kids, it’s next week!”

“Why us?’ the two comically said in unison. They looked at each other and laughed.  
Laughs in the staff room echoes, and a chuckiling Mrs. Wang said “As you may have notice, you two are the only new volunteers, some are already residents here but Sana and Mark decided to stay since not all the kids will be coming.”

The two mentioned apologetically looked at them, though Kyungsoo dismissively smiled, signing that it is okay. 

Kyungsoo hopes that during the trip, sun finally comes up and not the rain, dark clouds and strong wind.

******

It was not the sun nor the rain and strong wind that meets him that day.

It was a bloody storm.

"Dammit, why did you have to hide under that heavy drawer anyways? You were stucked there for an hour and we're already late.." Kyungsoo angrily huffs at the gray fluffy cat on his passenger seat. Why did he even brought his cat?

Driving on a bloody storm is so not a good idea, his phone has been dead for an hour already and he just noticed when he was on his 15 minute drive that he fogor to charge it, now he's on his way to the manor where Mrs. Wang said will be their first stop for the afternoon, and in no way of communicating them. On his deep blue coat, white shirt underneath, brown fitted jeans and winter black boots, Kyungsoo carefully drived through the rain and thundering lightning.

His cat, Erin climb into his lap and purred at that moment. Kyungsoo thought that maybe it was the storm that made his grumpy cat snuggle at his lap.

"I can't believe you're acting like a spoiled cat right now, I never spoiled you, at all."

His warm voice inside his car is the only contrast of the cold winds that the storm is giving.

Kyungsoo already studied the direction of the manor earlier that day and checked that he's almost there.

"Oh thank God."

He exclaims as he can already view the high steel gates of the property wondering why in the stars is it open.  
Maybe they let the bus carrying the kids in and forgot to close it because of the storm. He just prays that they are alright since some of them are afraid of lightning, a fact he knew after when another storm hit the country, he was on his first year of being a volunteer at that time.

Parking in front of the manor, Kyungsoo noticed that some cars were already parked, but no bus. Weird.

The lights around the huge manor are already on.

Cutting off the engine of his car, Kyungsoo contemplated if he should just go up to that grand stairs and knocked on that heavily designed door and asked if some kids or a loud Mrs. Wang are inside, really it is not a bad idea is it?

"Okay, let's just go run up there and knock, it's easy right?" Kyungsoo said to his cat who's already climbing down at the half open door of his car.

What?

"Erin!" he hastily unbuckled his seatbelt and run behind his cat who disappeared in the dark.

"Ugh stupid cat, if I find you I swear there's no tuna for you for a week. Erin! Come back here!"

The rain has almost stop but the lightning is still appearing behind his back. Kyungsoo has to hurry.

"Erin come on.." he calls at his cat. His short hair is already wet from the droplets of rain, it also bad that his eyes are starting to adjust with the dark.

Then he heard a weak 'meow'. Kyungsoo looked around the shone front of the manor and saw that his cat is already at the top of the stairs, in front of the main door.

"Bloody cat.." Kyungsoo whispered as he runs to where his cat is roaming.

Stopping in front of the main door, Kyungsoo gapes at the architecture design of the manor,

"Wow, even the rails of the stairs are designed." It was curved like vine of leaves with gold tint on it.

Still in shocked, his lost cat suddenly appeared on the side of his feet.  
"You bloody cat, I'm not gonna bring you out again." as he scooped the gray cat on his arms.

Suddenly the loudest thunder he ever heard in his entire life made him turn to where it hit the ground. Not just a scant second but entire, long, breathless moments.

"Who the fuck are you?!"

Holding tightly on Erin that is in his arms, he suddenly turn towards the sound of the deep thundering voice.

There Kyungsoo saw, illuminated in the lightning right in front of him the tall, handsome form of the man on his dreams.

The dreams he has been having ever since he moved in the house, in this place.

There he was, right before Kyungsoo, an arms length, in all his glory, in real life.

Another lightning hit the ground, this time mind shattering, first time in his life, made Kyungsoo blackout.

"Shit!.." the last word Kyungsoo heared before he lost his consciousness.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You for waiting. Please leave your comments, I'm happy reading them!


	3. Discord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misunderstandings, feelings and a fluffy cat.

_A Week Ago_

_••••••_

Time chase people, but so is things.  
Baekhyun gazes at the timely property in front of him. The Kim's Mansion.

It didn't change a lot at all, that is as far as Baekhyun remembers. The mansion is a secluded property surrounded by huge trees and wide hectares of plain green field. It's one of the Kim's biggest property, not just because of it's value but because of the memories that took place there. This is the home of the Kims.

Parking in front of the mansion and stopping his car, Baekhyun already noticed the person waiting at the threshold of the house. Butler Joon.

Smiling at the man, Baekhyun fixes his glasses.  
He's meeting the man of the house, Jongin's grandfather, Master Gim, or also who he calls as "old man", an alias he also picked up because of the man's grandson, funny the old man was fine with it.

"Mr. Byun, welcome." the butler greeted him with a stoic expression on his face, as always. "--the master is already in the library, waiting." ushering him to the direction of the said room.

"Ahh yes, thank you very much. Please, lead the way." he gladly smiled at the butler which was only replied with a curt nod.

It's not Baekhyun's first time inside the glamorous property, definitely not his first time. But the recent renovations of the mansion makes it hard for Baekhyun to remember where the library would be.

Though the mansion itself is venerable and speaks richness and historical, Baekhyun still thinks that it is still can not be compared to the manor's beauty, the manor is whole different in many aspects, one, it was build, for love.

Climbing the gold marbled stairs, landing on a blue carpeted hallway, turned a right corner and then turned left is where Baekhyun noticed that the library is now on the second floor. Huh.

Butler Joon stopped in front of a golden brown double heavy doors, knocked and then stood aside telling Baekhyun to step inside. Bowing and thanking the butler, Baekhyun turned the knob and stepped inside the library. 

••••••

The ticking of the clock surrounds the huge room decorated with hundreds of books placed on the high shelves plastered on all sides of the room. The aroma of the cup of tea on his hands reached Baekhyun's nose while his brain is still in shock on what the old man in front of him just said.

"Old man, are-- are you sure?" Baekhyun incredulously asked the old man in front of him who's moving pieces on the chessboard. Checkmate.

Silence.

"Sir--"

"He's coming home." the hoarse voice of the oldest Kim stopped Baekhyun from asking again.

Opening the great hall of the manor? Baekhyun believes it's a wrong move especially because of the tourists and also why would they when the master of the manor is not even living there--

_Click._

"Coming home? Who? He's--", Baekhyun stopped his blabbering and puts the cup of tea back on the table because of his shaking hands.

"He's coming home, I believe he's on his way here now." the old man is now leaning on the back of his chair and looking at Baekhyun with a ghost smile on his face. Those almost golden brown orbs, a feature the bloodline of the Kims clearly makes them different from others, it is not only their unique eyes, but also the domineering aura they show. And those almost golden-brown orbs are directed at him now as well as the aura the old man is giving off inside the room, Baekhyun thinks, no he believes that he is being challenged right now.

Typical of a Kim. Baekhyun thought as he shakes his head.

Alright then.

"Okay, so he is coming home and let's say that he is really alright with moving in to the manor, what then?" Baekhyun stresses Jongin being alright moving in to the manor, because the last time Baekhyun noticed and checked, the new master of the manor despises the property or specifically what's inside and hungs in the locked grand hall of the manor.

Master Gim stood, his hands on his back and walks slowly in front of the window where the vast space in front of the mansion is visible, "He'll be alright with it, and then after that, we will wait..." he says.

"Wait? For what exactly Sir?" Baekhyun is downright confused right now. Yes, Jongin is the spitting image of his ancestor, the great embodiment of the great Kim in the manor's tale. But what exactly are they waiting for? Or is it, who?

A shiver runned on Baekhyun's back a moment after and he gasped loudly as he drag his eyes on the back of the old man, does he mean?

"I dreamt of it nights ago Mr. Byun. The image of the two crossed-lovers, one is the face of my own grandson and the other still, nowhere out of sight, finally together, in love in this modern time, in this time, makes this old body of mine happy." the oldest of the living bloodline said it with longingness.

Baekhyun clearly sees the hope and desperation in the form in front of him.

"I'd like to see my own family happy, out of harm, out of danger, out of this family's curse. I want to see this empire in good hands. Good hands of a man with the love of his life beside him before I die."  
"And that is Jongin, that boy has gone through so much but stood up on his own feet and now on his own game. But he's still incomplete, he still has that hollowness in his existence. That emptiness he's been trying to hide."

Now facing Baekhyun, he sees the old man's hopeful smile, "And you'll be there Mr. Byun, right? guiding them, protecting them, just like how you vowed years ago, just like how your ancestor promised."

And right there, nodding his head in agreement, Baekhyun realizes that the simple meeting he only intended to clarify the manor's opening hours, turns into him looking forward to the new reincarnated souls meeting again and to also for them, as they all hope, to fell in love with each other like they both did before.

¤¤¤ 

Jongin had no idea why he moved in to the manor in the first place. He vastly would have prefered the warmness of his bachelor pad in the city than to this wet country side and the huge manor was far too big for only one man to be in residence.  
But the meeting he had with his old man wasn't what he thought they would make. Jongin did not expect the request from his grandfather to take a vacation out of work and move into the manor. Jongin was fine with taking a vacation but for the second request, he was hesitant, Jongin didn't exactly expect his own self to agree to that request, easily. No not at all.

But he eventually did.

Standing there now at the great hall, looking at the portraits in front of him, he knew, always have been that it's because of those haunting portraits. Since he was young and his parents would bring him to this manor where the Kims spend their holidays, Jongin has always been fascinated by the portraits, and to the famous yet grisly romantic tale of his ancestor.

For definite obvious reasons, as he grows older, Jongin realized that the portraits became all the more captivating. All his life, everyone on the family said he resembled his long dead ancestor, funny, he was also named after him, Kim Jongin, what a bloody coincidence.  
But as he grew from a child to a man, that resemblance became more clearer, it was that, Jongin knew, that drew him into this bloody manor, that and the portrait of his ancestor's husband, of course.

The said man was still a Do when the portrait was made, he'd only been a Kim few hours of his short life. He was nameless. No one knows the name of the beautiful man in the portrait. As much as Jongin recalls from his grandfather's bedtime stories regarding their family history, the nameless man's family requested their son's name be erased and be forgotten in the family's history, as if they want his name to be unknown.

And it really is now. He was just the nameless husband.

The man stood in the portrait holding a bouquet of daffodils in one arm, while the other lies gracefully on his side holding a book. He was surrounded by orange lights and bluish background, as if the portrait was painted during a beautiful sunset. The man was magnificently smiling, his eyes formed into crescent moon shape, his lips forming a timid but beautiful heart smile. As what Jongin can see in the portrait, the nameless man was happy.

Jongin's own ancestor's portrait on the other hand didn't portrayed a smiling face, instead, Kim Jongin stood with almight wearing his armour seating on golden and deep blue decorated huge chair. Sitting beside the chair on his feet was the golden retriever, a soft expression on the dog's face, a great contrast to his ancestor's, and what the present Jongin knew, written in all the books on the subjects of his ancestor in the library of the manor, was named Erin.

His parents, the old man as well as his cousins believed in the idea of Jongin meeting the reincarnated soul of the Do, marry him and live happily ever after. A local legend he heartily believed. He believed it as he remembers imagining himself playing an important role on the rebirth of the said tale.

Now thirty years old, and Jongin now had no interest in falling inlove or even in the mere idea of it, he had done it once, he'd never do it again. Furthermore, he didn't believe in love, or magic and destiny. Jongin believed you made your own destiny or bought it, sold it, stole it, or took it away from anyone who wanted to keep it from you.

Jongin has reasons for this insight, understood deeply that nearly everyone was capable of betrayal, anyone could be devious and no one lived their lives without ulterior motives. Jongin rarely trusted; he knew from a wealth of experience that people did not deserve to be trusted.

First woman he actually had emotions for was a bright woman from the university he was studying, with raven hair that sweetly reminded him of a certain small figure in a damn portrait. They've been dating for months, when he saw her in a separate night out in a simple restaurant, her with her friends and Jongin with his.

He was happy when he saw her and when he was already close to their table, he overheard their conversation,  
“I cannot believe you’re dating Kim Jongin! He’s gorgeous!” he heard her friend say.  
“Yes,” his girlfriend replied, “and he’s got a huge trust fund.” All the girls had laughed.  
Jongin walked away and the next day when she phoned, he hung up on her. He completely cut her out of his life after that.

Enter Luhan, he had met the Chinese man when he was still starting his own corporation. Slowly, over time, he’d broken down the barriers that seemed, for no reason at all (and yet every reason), to have been around his heart since he was born. Eventually, after a great deal of effort on his part, Jongin fallen in love with the passionate, chestnut-haired man. On the verge of asking him to marry Jongin, he’d come home far earlier than normal and found him naked on the floor in the living room of his pad. He’d been on all fours, Jongin's co-partner Dohwan, on his knees behind Luhan. He could still remember how his expression melted to horror at being caught in the act. Jongin had never been so furious in his life. He nearly torn Dohwan limb-from-limb and Jongin didn't stop there, he made sure that the latter's money was found on the city's sewer.

That had been years ago, since then many men and women drifted from Jongin's life. And he would not be fazed if anytime would someone be walking in to his life, ready to crumble the high walls he had surrounded for himself.

* * *

The frightening sound of the thunder due to the storm echoes inside the huge house. The dark sight outside the high windows made it obvious that it'll be a cold night.

Baekhyun is still grateful that he at least has a warm cup of coffee in his hands to heat himself up. But for some reasons, he's uncomfortable: firstly because he feels like something big will happen, he can feel it in all the nerves on his body, and secondly, because of a certain Park who have extraordinary almost pointed ears and has been eyeing him for the maximum time he had been stuck inside the house because of the bloody storm. Both of them were left alone inside the manor's library when Jongin said he'll just changed his clothes.

Baekhyun was devastated when the scheduled tour for that day was cancelled because of the storm, he was excited, for the tourists for that day was the children from their local community center. Baekhyun received their call just after he arrived at the gates of the manor, and that's where the storm decided to drop its strong winds and rain.  
Thankfully, the newly moved in master of the manor arrived with his expensive car in front of him together with his companion who he introduced as Park Chanyeol and asked Baekhyun nicely that he can stay inside while the storm is still out. Baekhyun was thankful for the gesture, so he gladly agreed, he just didn't expect himself to be scrutinized by a pair of big beautiful eyes. Baekhyun is particularly annoyed about those.

A deep laugh from the giant elf like in front of him made Baekhyun realized that he just said his thought out loud. Great.

"Beautiful eyes huh? I've been told of it a couple of times before but I didn't feel as flattered as I am now when it came out of your beautiful mouth," the giant said as he unbuttoned his jacket coat and sprawled his arm at the back of the sofa.

Park Chanyeol is an obvious flirt. Baekhyun shakes his head in annoyance, his night is just getting dreadful. He breathed in heavily as he desperately tried controlling his tounge.

The man was about to throw another flirt comment at the cute round glassed puppy like guide when both of them tensed up when they heard the thunderous voice of Jongin downstairs, mainly because it echoed all through out the huge house.

Troubled, Baekhyun stood up and gets out of the room while the giant tails behind him. As both of them walks down on the strairs they halted when Jongin appears from the main door carrying someone on his arms. That someone was slightly wet and was unconscious.

"Kim what the fuck?!" Chanyeol exclaims behind Baekhyun as they hurried down.

"Call an ambulance! Now!" Jongin ordered as he walks straight in to living room with a fluffy, gray cat darting in and out of his legs, nearly tripping him. He put the unconscious person in the sofa carefully while Chanyeol arranged the latter's small legs.

As he followed Jongin inside the room, Baekhyun was already on the phone and was already talking through the phone telling the paramedics their address, when he got curious on who the person was.

"Mr. Kim who-"

What was Baekhyun supposed words desolved when Jongin moved aside and the face of the unconscious person on the sofa meets his sight, Baekhyun was was left in shock, no he was stupefied.

A man. With short raven hair and pale skin lies in the sofa in front of him. With a very familiar face, a face Baekhyun has been looking through a portrait, is now physically in front of him.

"You tell me, Mr. Byun." Jongin is looking at him with such intensity that Baekhyun quickly catches up that the master of the manor is somehow angry at him. Yet, he doesn't know why.

Still his heart beating fast, Baekhyun is still awestruck that he's currently looking at the reincarnated form of his bestfriend. The reincarnated form of the nameless husband of Jongin's ancestor, the nameless man in the portrait. But not nameless for Baekhyun.

 _Do Kyungsoo_.

Baekhyun took a shockingly step back. Processing what just happened, looking alternately at the unconscious man and to the glaring Mr. Kim in front of him.

Stars, the old man was right, "Oh my...",

The two reincarnated souls have already met.

¤¤¤

Jongin is annoyed, no, he's infuriated.  
He didn't expect this day to end up being as tiring as he may have predicted earlier this morning when Park Chanyeol called saying he's on this country side with the mission to annoy Jongin, he didn't remember anymore why he hired the giant to work in his company in the first place. Jongin didn't exactly expect that their stormy night would end up having someone collapsed in front of his doorstep, and that someone being the same man who's been haunting Jongin's life and lonely nights.

Jongin was just in his room on the second floor changing his clothes when his sight caught a car parking inside his property, who would come in to the manor in this damn storm? And then he saw someone getting off the vehicle and decided to confront the intruder on his own. He just didn't except to be seeing the double of the nameless man in the portrait in his own threshold and passed out due to the strong lighting and hitting the floor, hard.

Jongin carried into the house the unconscious, unbelievable man he’d encountered outside moments ago. The very vision of the nameless man in the portrait in his great hall.

All the years Jongin had waited and now here he was, lying on his own couch, in his own house. And suddenly and very strangely, he felt his body react, every muscle tightening instantaneously as he continued to drink in the sight of him. His gut clenched and his heart felt clutched in an iron fist.

"Mr. Kim who--" a voice suddenly said and so he moved aside and faced the historian and guide assigned in his manor. Byun Baekhyun.

"You tell me, Mr. Byun." Jongin coldly said as he inspect the older's face who appears to be confused for a minute then realization shows on his shocked face when he saw the man's face.

"Oh my..." the older's only reaction and Jongin, didn't believe it for a second. Not a damn second.

Jongin felt something he hasn't felt for years, the instinctive feeling that caused for him to build his own high walls.

It was the feeling that he was being played.

Jongin's mind cleared and he felt a slow burn again on his gut. He may be ruthless in the business and to his competitors but he as what his own grandfather taught him since he was a child, was fair. He could have, normally would have waited for an explanation, but the sight of the image of the man he's been waiting all his life unconscious in his own house and Byun Baekhyun, _perhaps_ , who had staged this entire event, Jongin felt an irrational, nearly uncontrollable fury begin to build.

"Kim, his head is bleeding." Chanyeol, who Jongin had forgot was also inside the room says.

Baekhyun hurriedly runs out of the room after saying he'll get the bandages, since he has been working in the national trust and been in and out of the manor, Jongin's sure he's better in finding first aid kit in this house.  
But he's fury didn't died down, even if the man's gray cat hops on his own lap when he sits beside the unconscious man to check the bleeding wound.

"Seriously, who is this guy? And what's the tension about?" Chanyeol curiously adds as he checks the man's pulse.

Jongin has no idea but he's mad enough to know, now.

Baekhyun reenters the room hastily at that moment, "I have a wet cloth here and some bandages."  
Chanyeol moved aside so the smaller can treat the man's wound, leaning forward to press the wet cloth into the bloodied area.

"Who is he Mr. Byun?" Jongin repeated.

Baekhyun innocently looked at him with honest bearing eyes, "I-I don't have any idea Mr. Kim, we don't even have another scheduled tour except the one that got can-"

"How long have you been working for the National trust and coming in and out of this property?" Jongin asked again in his most calmed deep voice, so calm it's almost dangerous.  
"6 years Mr. Kim, what does it--"

And there, Jongin lost his calm demeanor.

"Look at that face, look at his face!" Jongin thundered at the older that caused the cat on his lap to jump and moved in to his owner's own chest.  
"You've been working here for 6 years and you've seen those portraits! Dammit who is he?"

The wet cloth is now on the older's lap, gripping it hard and Baekhyun is looking at Jongin like he's experimenting his own reaction to the situation.  
At that moment, the eyes of the unconscious man opens up and was suddenly trying to sit up that caused the gray cat to jump off and sits besides Jongin's feet.

"Ughh... my head hurts," the man groaned and touched the bloodied area and was in shock when he saw the wetness there.

"Who the fuck are you?" Jongin started rudely, he swears his mother in heaven would exclaim on how rude her son is behaving right now, but Jongin doesn't care. He doesn't believe this bloody performance the man is showing.

The man's head moved up and Jongin's almost golden-brown eyes was met by brown-black beautiful color orbs, and Jongin swears, he swears he almost forgot himself and why he's being defensive in the first place when he saw those beautiful doe eyes blinked at him. _Almost_.

" _ **I said, who the fuck are you?**_ " Jongin repeated again in much more intensity.

"Kim..."  
"Mr. Kim I don't think..."

Series of interruptions came from the people inside the room, but Jongin's not backing down. Yes his temper is getting the best of him but he'll not be treated as a fool in his own house.

"Who the fuck are you?" the man in the couch replied back with equal anger accompanied by scrunched eyebrows directed at him.

Jongin's self control is slightly losing its peek because of those eyes, they're _perfectly beautiful ..._

But Jongin's fury intensifies, he knew this man and Mr. Byun planned this all out. Mr. Byun exactly explained earlier that the tour scheduled for that day was cancelled due to the storm and they'd not be expecting any more visits that day. Furthermore, Baekhyun is the only outsider aside from his grandfather and his family who saw the portraits in the great hall. Of course they would need the element of surprise. Who would in there right mind would come over at an excluded property in a middle of a storm and bring a cat?

Therefore, Jongin will not let be treated as such and be cursed at by an obstreperous con artist in his own damned house.  
"I own Eve Manor and you, were trespassing." Jongin answered.

The man's eyes searched the eyes of the people in the room, first at Chanyeol who's idly standing behind Mr. Byun, to him, and back to Mr. Byun. The action caused him to touch his temple and hissed.

"Save the dramatics and just tell me your name." Jongin said with a hint of annoyance but with much more control to his anger. The change on his tone might have encouraged the man to say his name finally.

"The name is Do Kyungsoo."

A drop of silence passed and Jongin couldn't control it, he laughed. Madly.

At his angry amusement, he missed the confusion on Chanyeol's face, the shock and bewilderment in Baekhyun when the said Kyungsoo said his name, and the bulging of the eyes and annoyance from Kyungsoo himself.

Jongin did catch him rising to his full height and his own laughter died down when he saw the full sight of him. Kyungsoo was short, not in a bad way maybe a foot shorter than him, but he's small but firm and built when viewed in his full stance. He had luscious body, particularly on his thighs and had the most darkest raven hair Jongin had ever seen.

"I would have laughed too if you tell me what's so funny about my name, but I do believe there's been a big misunder-" he started.

"Oh there's no misunderstanding here, Mr. Do." Jongin assured him calmly emphasizing his last name.  
Kyungsoo crouched down and caught the gray cat in his arms and stood up which probably caused him to sway.  
Jongin would have stood up and clapped so hard for this amazing performance, he could score this 10/10.

"I'd like to see your drivers license." Jongin cooly demanded.  
"Drivers license?" the smaller feigning confusion. He's unconsciously massaging the back of the pet and rubbing the black collar on its neck, and Jongin secretly admitted that the sight is oddly satisfying.

"Yes, Mr. Do, I do believe anyone with a car should have at least a drivers license." his anger boiling up again and it didn't help that those eyes somehow have an effect on him.  
"Yes I do have one, but I don't see any reason why-"

"Where is it? Let me see it." Jongin demanded again.

"Mr. Kim I dont think he's stab--" Byun Baekhyun tried to intervene.  
" ** _Enough_**." Jongin rudely snapped at the older.

"Kim!" Chanyeol who has been almost silent for all the time of the events in the room hissed at him and Jongin just narrowed his eyes back at the giant. Yes, he gets it that he's been rude, but it's for himself.  
But as he look back at Mr. Byun, it seems that he's slightly enjoying the scene. Oddly.

The man who call himself Do sways precariously.  
"Mr. Do you need to sit down." Mr. Byun moved passed Jongin and pushed gently the man to sit in the couch.

" _ **Where is your damn license**_." Jongin roared in to the room which caused the gray cat from the man's arms hissed aggressively at Jongin, her bright blue-green eyes piercing him, its sharp teeth showing and her stance ready to pounce at him at any moment now.  
Jongin ignored the cat but the man holding the pet turned his attention to furious cat, "Erin stop it!"

The cat immediately calmed down and purred on her owner's arms but the name of the cat being uttered was just, too much for Jongin. The name of his dead ancestor's famous golden retriever, "Unbelievable." he uttered, his fury back in his voice.

The brown-black orbs jerked to his, the blackness almost covering the lighter one. "If you need my license mister, it's in my backpack which is in my car-"  
Jongin didn't let him finish, he stormed out of the room and out of the manor meeting the thundering storm. 

******* 

"I need to get out of this place." Kyungsoo said after the crazy owner of the manor shuts the front door.  
"I believe there's been a mistake and that man, who says he owns this beautiful estate is a raving lunatic, I need to get out of here."  
He adds as he eyes the people inside the room with him.

First one, he notes is that there's a giant inside the room with him, with perky pointed ears and huge eyes that are currently directed at him. Kyungsoo doesn't want to admit but he's scared of _tall_ people, and the giant standing in front of him is frightening him to his edge.

"You're scaring him!" the man sitting beside him hissed at the giant.  
"I didn't intend to!"  
"Then stop doing it!"

Kyungsoo thought that the man in round glasses is the only sane person in the house so he held his hands, causing Erin to jump off and hid under the table.

"Please sir, I need to go home. There's been a mistake and that man is crazy." he points outside the window.

"Oh no, you should stay. Mr. Kim is just in a bad mood but he's not always that, _tempera_ l." the man's soothing voice almost calmed him but his expression gave it away.

It looks like he's amused, really _amused_.

There's nothing amusing in meeting the man in your dreams, the man who's been very caring, loving and kissing away his real life worries in his dreams and end up being a screaming maniac in reality.  
No, Kyungsoo needs to get out of this madhouse.

He stood up to escape when Mr. Glasses pushes him back with quick reflex. "Also there are paramedics coming, you see, you hit the floor pretty hard when you black out and you need to rest."

"Rest? Here?" his voice becoming pitchier than his normal one and he can imagine his eyes bulging out comically hence the almost ammused expression from Mr. Glasses and the giant, yes Kyungsoo can't stay there any longer with weird bunch of people, "I'm sorry, but I have to leave."

He stopped standing up when he remembers the very reason he was there. "The kids--" his eyes directed at the man beside him. "Mr. Glasses where are the kids?"

"Kids? What kids?" the older just tilted his head in confusion and then realization hits his face. "Oh you mean-"

They heard the sirens when the crazy man who they call Mr. Kim strode angrily back into the room. He's carrying his brown leather backpack which is a gift from Mrs. Wang, a gift. His first Christmas gift he received in this country side.

He threw it at Kyungsoo when he got closer, "Your license." he gritted out with clenched teeth.

How can this man be so angry just because of his name?  
Kyungsoo doesn't know why he had to show this madman his license, he's not a damn spy. Rolling his eyes, he took out his wallet and his license and threw it at the waiting boiling water.  
Crazy guy catches it easily and Kyungsoo would have find it hot and worth a swoon but he wished that he just fumbled it.  
  
His eyes, as Kyungsoo noted are almost golden-brown, like a panther's eyes but much darker, stares at his license, then were lifted at him. "Where's your passport?"

Kyungsoo could not believe his ears, he just wanted to see the manor, not the office of the president,

"This is ridiculous." Kyungsoo breathed as he closes his eyes.

"He's right here. His head was bleeding," The giant's deep voice interrupted them, behind him was two paramedics wearing blue uniforms with kits in their hands.

"So what happened?" one man asked and Kyungsoo tried so hard not sob in tears right there. He'll not let the crazy, good-looking guy with to die jaw and captivating eyes see him cry.

He might be Kyungsoo's ideal man in his dreams but it stops there, just there, the man in his dreams.

"He hit his head hard on the floor outside my doorstep when he lost consciousness." the crazy man answered for Kyungsoo.

"You lost consciousness outside? Out in the storm?" the paramedic asked as he gently touched his bleeding head.

"I- uhh my cat..she..never mind-" Kyungsoo drops his reasons.

"Sir, can you tell me what year is it?" the paramedic enquired.

Kyungsoo tells him the year, the month, day, the weather, his address, where he is now, and what he ate before going here. The paramedic smiled as Kyungsoo noticed, flirtatiously at him as he recites.

"You lost consciousness right, probably how long?" the man in blue asks the other people inside the room.  
"Probably, 5 minutes I think." Mr. Glasses replied.

"It's concerning, you should rest. You need to be watched," now cleaning his wound, "you have to put ice on that, keep it there until you can."  
Turning at the crazy man of the manor, "he doesn't need to be admitted, he seems conscious enough and doesn't have memory loss. But he needs to be watched as I said earlier, observe him. Wake him up several times tonight --"

"Wait--what?!" Kyungsoo lividly shouted, "No, I'm not staying here any more damn second, I need to go home.."

"This is not your home? I thought you and him were--" the paramedic looked from Kyungsoo to Mr. Kim and back again, mildly confused.

"This is not his home." the baritone voice of the master of the manor noted plainly.

"He was trespassing." Kyungsoo throws his glaring eyes at the crazy man but the latter was instead glaring at the paramedic touching Kyungsoo, no he was glaring at the _hands_ pressing on his head and neck.

"Trespassing?" the paramedic asked back, not noticing the glare directed at the side of his face.

"The gate was open." Kyungsoo dumbly defended himself not realizing how stupid his reason sounds.  
"Still trespassing." crazy man stated calmly as he crossed his arms in his broad chest. No Kyungsoo just didn't notice that. It's just his head talking.

"Then I am going home." Kyungsoo stubbornly stood up looking around for his russian blue cat hiding somewhere.

"I know we don't know each other, at all. But you should probably stay with me tonight, I'll make you a cup of tea." Mr. Glasses offered kindly.  
"He really needs to be watched," the other paramedic insisted.

"I want to go home." Kyungsoo tiredly pleaded.

"No, you're staying." The lunatic smoothly entered.  
"You're finally making your move Kim." the giant who is leaning on the wall suddenly intervened.

"I said, I'm going home." Kyungsoo hissed at the lunatic.  
The said man just raised a brow, "I will not let you leave my property and die of concussion in your home and be an obvious target to be sued by your parents for every penny I've got."

Kyungsoo wants to retort back, wanted to defend himself that he has no parents who'll be mad about what happened to him, because his parents are dead. But he doesn't need to share that piece of information of his life, not to strangers, definitely not.

"My parents will not sue," he lied, well not entirely, because they actually can't.  
"You're still staying." the master of the manor stated.

"I'm not going to die," Kyungsoo thought he might add.  
"You're still sleeping here." the man retorted back. Kyungsoo just rolled his eyes at that.

"Smooth," from the giant who has a sheepish smile on his face.  
"Oh my..." from Mr. Glasses who seems very amused of their banter.

"You're staying too." the master stated at the latter.  
"I already guessed that, but okay Mr. Kim," Mr. Glasses sighed.

He moved closer to Kyungsoo, and he noted that Mr. Glasses is just inches taller than him. "Don't worry, I'll be here. I'll make you a cup of tea later too, to calm you." he comforted Kyungsoo with a pat on his shoulders.

"I'd rather go home really, Mr. Glasses," he plead one final time.

But the man just laughed, "It's Mr. Byun Baekhyun actually, and don't worry, we'll sort this in the morning."  
Kyungsoo ignored a certain feeling of familiarity when he heard the name.

"We'll see," the cold voice coming from the owner of the manor, yes Kyungsoo is acknowledging it now.

Kyungsoo turn his pleading eyes (his eyes that he uses when he desperately need something) to the cleaning up kind paramedic.

"Please I really need to go home," he pleaded in his soft voice.  
The kind man bites his lips in doubt, clearly sensing the tension in the room, but one look at the person behind Kyungsoo, or perhaps the dark aura from the person behind him, the paramedic backed down.

"You really need to rest. Here, my name is Hyunsik, call me tomorrow and tell me how you doing, okay?" he said it with a flirtatiously wink (which what Kyungsoo currently doesn't appreciate well because of his situation). Though Kyungsoo still unconsciously took the card the guy put in his hands.

And then, his last hope of going home that night was out of the door.

In resignation, Kyungsoo turned his eyes at the giant who's now sitting in the couch looking at him weirdly in encouragement, he doesn't even know what for, then to Mr. Byun who's also smiling at him, but as what Kyungsoo can see...in gratefulness.

And then lastly, to the man of his dreams who was looking like he could carry him like a sack of rice and carry him up to his room and do something else, together--he can't deny, he can see that truly in the man's eyes. Kyungsoo can't also deny his body _slightly_ reacting at the intensity of those almost golden-brown orbs.

At the last thought, Kyungsoo breathes in and glared back at the eyes of the master of the manor. If Kyungsoo can't go home and be in the comfort of his bed sheets, he at least brought his fluffy cat.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry the update took so long. ≧ω≦  
> Just had some resting to do ^^.
> 
> Do comment below for your thoughts, I'm happy reading them! uwu.


	4. Warm Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyungsoo in just a pajama top and his strawberry flavored lip balm.

ΔΔΔΔ

Erin sits calmly on top of the high shelf, she can feel the clock ticking while she gazed down on the humans who were all looking at her little human, her Kyungsoo. She climbed up there when the commotion died down, deciding that her first _impressions_ should really be considered especially when one human who you thought was friendly and warm is suddenly shouting and being hostile towards your favored. Erin thinks that it must be the tuna her master fed her when they were on the way to this place, that made her drawn to someone immediately, when normally, it would take more visits and her to observe in that given time if that person is worthy of her attention. It is the first time she climbed on someone else's lap on her own even though only meeting the tanned human right there and then.

She looks at the humans in the room: at the human in glasses, her ears folded and she released a purr, she _likes_ him, but he seems weird, the small human smells good too, like sweets and cookies, maybe she could sniff the human in glasses later, and maybe add some little licks. Her light green eyes moved on to the tall giant sitting on the couch, she doesn't have anything against the giant, just that he's too _tall_ and that herlittle Kyungsoo is scared of _tall_ people. And finally, her eyes met the back of a particular tanned human who's intently staring at her little Kyungsoo: she would have jumped and scratched the handsome man's face earlier if her human didn't scold her. Erin couldn't help it, the human was being loud and rude, shouting here and there at her Kyungsoo.

 But there's something about the handsome human Erin couldn't grasp with her little paws. She can sense that he's warm, but also cold at the same time, he smells familiar too, or maybe it's just the huge new space. Rubbing her paws on her whiskers, she licks them and tasted that she was wet from the rain, that means her Kyungsoo is too. On her stance to jump down from the high shelf to warm her human, she decided that she could do it while on top of her Kyungsoo's little shoulders, and maybe just to observe more.

*******

Kyungsoo was adamant to say that it was the longest, stormy night of his life.

After the paramedics left and shut the main doors, Kyungsoo stood there at middle of the room contemplating if he could really just run for it and out of the madhouse, away from these weird and strange people or he can just take a deep breath and calm himself.

 The master of the manor is still staring at him, no, glaring for whatever reasons or _reason_ Kyungsoo can see in those intense orbs. It didn't also help that the other two people in the room seems glad with whatever tension happening between him and Mr. Kim. Speaking of the devil himself, Kyungsoo must admit that the man's appearance does not do him justice. The man towers over him at six foot three, had a lean firm body that Kyungsoo is sure was kept fit with determination. He had thick hair, pushed lightly on one side and Kyungsoo can see the shaved other side, he believes he hasn't seen someone's hair as sinful as Mr. Kim's, it was only a shade lighter than brown, he have hard sharp jaw and, incongruously, an immensely sensual, generous plump lips. Kyungsoo just want to touch those lips and just maybe, just slightly _tease_ them and-.

 His running thoughts was stopped by a thud from the room, Kyungsoo was just shocked when something landed on his shoulders. Something fluffy. Erin.

“Mr. Do, do you want to uh, drink a cup of tea first?” Mr. Byun says a second after but is not looking at him but on his shoulders.

Kyungsoo looked at Mr. Kim and saw that he’s also looking at the pet on his right. _Curiously_.

“It’s her habit,-uhh her breed likes to observe new things, new people and to new environment. She’s like to do it on my shoulders, and she’s very careful with strangers, at some point it would take multiple visits for her to warm on you, so-,”

“She was on my lap earlier though,” Mr. Kim says, and if Kyungsoo’s ear is right despite the thundering sounds outside the window, he said it in a challenge tone.

Raising his brows and glaring at the man, he scooped Erin on his arms, “She did?”

“Yes, when you were unconscious.” The giant said sitting on the couch with a goofy smile. What the hell is wrong with this guy?

“Well that’s, _surprising_.” It was honestly unexpected from Erin. His cat hates meeting new faces especially in a new environment. When some volunteers from the center came to his house for a small gathering, Erin stayed at the high corner space of the house for the whole duration of the gathering. Kyungsoo found her there hours after the guests left. And to hear that she already chose the lap of the man shouting like a lunatic on their first meeting is beyond surprising, maybe she was just confused  or it’s just the wet weather. _Wet_.

“Right! I’m gonna get an ice pack for you Mr. Do”, Mr. Byun says as he walks towards Kyungsoo, “Sit here on the couch and rest.”

“Call me Kyungsoo, sir.” he hesitantly replied. Kyungsoo doesn’t want to be rude at the older, he just badly want out of the house and to the comfort of his home, but he can’t do anything in this situation so he just nodes his head at the smiling man ignoring  the intense gaze from the corner of the room as Mr. Byun left.

 Seconds of silence and the giant in the couch in front of where he’s sitting leaned towards him, “So, how old are you, Kyuns-Kyungsoo?”

Kyungsoo must have cracked his head hard when he fell down to think that the question was offensive, _very_ , when it’s actually not. He’s just irritated with the gaze thrown at him by a brooding Mr. Kim who’s now on his way to sit on a single couch beside the giant’s. Kyungsoo’s eyes followed the man as he walks and hated the grace the man flaunts as he seated and smoothly crossed his legs, like a king seating on his throne. It made him more irritated. This man _was_ the man of his dreams, yet why does he have to be a raving lunatic who definitely needs anger management classes?

With a weary sigh, Kyungsoo placed Erin on his lap and idly stroked her soft, fluffy fur. “Twenty-five,” and since the giant looks older than him he quietly added, “mister?-”

The giant’s eyes twinkles as he said his age and looked knowingly at Mr. Kim who ignored him and has a thoughtful face. “I’m just two years older than him,” he gestures on the man on his side, “-and you can just drop the mister. Call me Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol.”

Kyungsoo just nodded and a small smile, Mr. Park seems harmless, just _tall_. He throws a quick glance at Mr. Kim, and saw that he’s back at glaring at him. If glares can burn, Kyungsoo might have a big hole already on the side of his face. “Will you stop it Mr. Kim?”

The said man uncrossed his legs, leaned and rests his arms on his knees, tilted his head and smirked. “Stop what?”

He fucking smirked at him and Kyungsoo doesn’t know if he should just punched away that smirked or rather do _something else_. Concealing signs of being flustered, Kyungsoo looked away and glared at the top of Chanyeol’s head. “Stop glaring at me, sir.”

 “That’s Kim Jongin, Jongin for you.” He said in his deep voice, and it felt like it was directly in Kyungsoo’s ear. Not to add the flickering oddly familiar feeling he felt when he heard Mr. Kim’s full name.

Jongin, Kim Jongin.

_Jongin. Jongin. Jongin. Jongin. Jongin._

 Kyungsoo turns his head at the man he calls himself Jongin, his face reflects the bewilderment he’s currently feeling, and looking at the man himself, it seems that Kyungsoo’s looking at a different person, not at the man shouting at him earlier, demanding things with such fury in his eyes just because of Kyungsoo’s name, but it felt and seems like he’s looking at the man of his dreams, the man who kisses him lovingly and whispers beautiful promises, with a beautiful warm smile directed at him, careful touches and just looking at him with love in his eyes. Just that, _love_.

Kyungsoo blinks and he felt that he was pulled back in reality. He can hear the strong wind due to the storm outside, him inside the huge house with strange people, not with the man of his dreams, but with just the image of the man, with not love and adornment on his face, but with mocking and blazing eyes directed at him.

“God, you’re good,” Jongin spitefully said and Kyungsoo right there felt that he was poured with a bucket of cold water. He felt the tears pooling on his eyes and the only thing he could do is to breathe deeply as he fist his free hand, trying to stop the threatening tears to fall. He just want to go home, and maybe there at the comfort of his own walls, he will soon realize and accept the reality that the man of his dreams will just forever be in his _dreams_.

Luckily, Mr. Byun enters back at the room with an ice pack on his hands, “Sorry, that took long,” smiling at Kyungsoo not feeling the crazy tension inside. Mr. Byun sits beside him as he put the ice pack on Kyungsoo’s free hand. He gladly took it and put it on the injured side of his head.

Chanyeol coughed looking awkward and like he just witnessed something he shouldn’t have, “I’ll go upstairs, since I had a long fligth and the weather caught me, uhh Kim? Ahem- my room?” he coughed at the man still glaring at the side of Kyungsoo’s face.

“Pick any room,” Jongin calmly replied as he leaned back at the couch.

“This house is huge, I’ll get lost.”

“You have a great sense of direction Park, you can find any room you want.” He rolls his eyes at the giant.

“You know that’s not true, come on Kim. I’m still your guest,” Chanyeol crosses his arms and Kyungsoo would’ve chuckled at the sight but he’s just feeling heavy.

In a deep sigh, Jongin stood up, “Mr. Byun, I’ll be in my office, the second floor last door on the right hall. For the rooms you’ll be sleeping in tonight, just pick any room, but I’d rather want both your rooms be close to one another.” His flat voice just send chills in Kyungsoo’s body.

“Don’t worry sir, I know my way to this manor. I’ll come up to you if we ever need anything,” Mr. Byun stood up and bowed at the man.

Kyungsoo’s head is down but he knows that Jongin’s sight  was directed at him. “Is there anything else we can do for you here at the Eve Manor, _Mr. Do_?” his tone was undoubtedly polite but he said his name like it tasted foul. For the sake of his sanity and for him to be able to survive the night, Kyungsoo ignored him. He just continued stroking Erin’s fluffy fur, and didn’t notice the cat’s sharp eyes directed at the rude man.

 Realizing that Kyungsoo was not going to address Jongin, the two men turned to walk away and left the room, but not without Chanyeol saying a cheerful ‘goodnight’ at the both of them.

 

* * *

*******

 “So the tour was cancelled?,” now Kyungsoo looks dumb.

They were still in the living area, but now with warm cups of tea in both of their hands. Erin still in his lap, curled and sleeping.

After they were left by the two intimidating men, Mr. Byun, _Baekhyun_ explained the misunderstanding, and it’s undoubtedly Kyungsoo’s fault. Of course it was his, he has this habit to forget to charge his phone and when duty calls, it’s either he’ll end up in trouble or he’ll cause trouble. Now it seems he ended himself in both scenarios.

“So I was really trespassing? Well sh-,” Kyungsoo covered his mouth, it’s not good to curse, definitely not in this situation. And Mr. Kim,  _Jongin_ , that man has every right to be mad at him for trespassing but for himself to be rude and be demanding, Kyungsoo thinks that there must be other reasons, but he couldn’t care less, Kyungsoo was the one at fault in the first place. Now, he just felt downright embarrassed.

“I’m afraid Mr. Kim can be a little bit, er… stubborn man,” he laughingly admitted, “I think it’s good idea to let tempers cool and just talk about everything in the morning, don’t you think?”.

“I agree Mr. Byun but just don’t tell him that it was a mistake on my part? Or it was my laziness that caused all this? I would rather leave thi-, this manor without him looking at me smugly.” he pleaded, desperately.

It was a normal mistake, Kyungsoo’s mistake wasn’t worth confiscating his license, the master of the manor didn’t even give it back, he also took with him Kyungsoo’s backpack when he left, in which also he dumbly didn’t noticed earlier. Great.

Mr. Byun laughed and crunched his nose, “Yes I won’t tell him, don’t worry.”

Kyungsoo scooped his sleeping cat aside, stood up and bowed deeply, “I’m so sorry for causing you trouble, and thank you so much for taking care of me!”

“Oh Kyungsoo! Stop, it’s definitely fine!”, “-sit already you’re still hurt!” Mr. Byun exclaims. He mumbled something Kyungsoo didn’t quietly catch. “What was that?” he curiously asked.

“You seem not desperate anymore to go home, though you’re still in no condition to, I’m glad you stayed,”He sits back on the couch and smiled genuinely at the older, even if Mr. Byun is quite weird, Kyungsoo feels comfortable around the man.

He still has this unusual feeling however that Mr. Byun seemed somehow pleased at the events of the night and not simply because Kyungsoo staying might get things straight with Mr. Kim and not lose his job at Eve Manor. But instead, Mr. Byun was pleased for other reasons entirely. Or it’s just Kyungsoo’s hurt head talking.

 They spent the night taking about Kyungsoo’s school days, his work at the local center, where he lived, about his family and parents, but he didn’t tell the older about his parents’ passing, it’s the most precious piece of his life he would rather not share to a stranger, maybe he would, but not at the moment. Mr. Byun would interrupt his talking with weird remarks like, “Of course you’re close with kids,” and, “a family house in the country side? now that’s rather _interesting._ ”

Then it was time for bed. After taking Erin out for a quick comfort break with the help of Mr. Byun, though deep down Kyungsoo would have run to his car and just drove off,in the end they both took up the marbled wide stairwell to the upper floor of the house. Kyungsoo have to admit, the manor’s interior is a sight to see. After walking seconds on the huge halls, they stop at a door, Mr. Byun turned the knob and Kyungsoo was shown of an enormous, beautifully huge room filled with priceless elegant furniture and a fourposter bed with delicate white and royal blue drapes, and with an appreciated quantity of pillows. Kyungsoo love pillows. He crouched down and let Erin observe the new space.

“Go to sleep, my room will just be across the hall. I’ll check on you every hour.” Mr. Byun says.

“You don’t have to sir, I think my head will get the hang of it.” And if his head can’t, guess Mr. Kim Glaring Jongin will just have to deal with his dead body in the morning.

“Just call me Baekhyun from now on, okay?” Kyungsoo nodded and waited till the older disappeared in the hall before he entered the room.

 The room was freezing cold. Yep, bone chilling cold. Kyungsoo decided he would freeze to death before he could utter one, single word. “I’m overthinking and it’s not good,” he said to himself.

He heard a soft thud, and saw that Erin just finished checking. “You done checking miss?” Kyungsoo playfully rubs Erin’s neck, the cat just released a soft purr. “We good? Hmm? Okay then find your spot.” He whispered at the cat in which she replied with a small meow and made her way into the huge bed. Kyungsoo took a  look around him, and decided that his best bet was not to touch anything at all.

He found Erin curled happily just at the foot of the bed, so Kyungsoo took off his shoes and coat and set the contents of it on the bedside table, including his wallet, watch and glasses. Laying on top of the covers in the chilling weather, he sniffles as he put his coat on top of her. Right, he got wet from the rain earlier. Kyungsoo will not just be catching cold when the sun rises, he might as well will got a fever. He just hopes he wouldn’t be having it in the manor. He’d rather be home by that time.

An hour later, Mr. Byun came in to the room. Kyungsoo, still awake thinking about his dreams and the events of that night and what a coincidence it is all, or were they? Kyungsoo assured the older quietly, “I’m okay.”

“You really need to rest. I have a feeling you both will have a long rough road,” Mr. Byun said as he brushes Kyungsoo’s hair comfortingly. Kyungsoo didn’t think much of the last comment, he just smiled and thought that maybe Mr. Byun was half sleep talking. As an obedient child, Kyungsoo soundly fell asleep into the soft pillows.

The visit happened twice, and it was seemed only minutes ago when Mr. Byun left the room when Kyungsoo heard the door open again. He decided to ignore the older, hugging the pillow on his chest tightly, hoping that sleep succumbs his consciousness as soundly as it can. But this time, Mr. Byun entered the chilling room and stopped, he can feel the older’s eyes on him. Mr. Byun left again, only to come back not five minutes later.

After Kyungsoo hears some soft rustling by the foot of the bed, unexpectedly, the coat on top of him was hastily pulled off. He turned around in bed to look up, but his eyes didn’t meet Mr. Byun’s droopy eyes, but at a tall, grouchily male specimen standing closely beside the bed.

"Get up..." Kim Jongin ordered in his deep angry voice. Shocked at the action,  Kyungsoo gaped at him.

"I said get up..." now the man is hissing at him. "What are you?-" Kyungsoo started but Jongin just gripped his one hand and harshly pulled him out of the bed, and the only thing Kyungsoo can do with the situation was to release a whiny groan.

"Mr. Kim! Can you just let me sleep tonight peacefully? Just this once, let me stay here in this room, to rest and sleep and I swear tomorrow I'll be out of your property before you can even say 'get out'," Kyungsoo rambled in frustration. Why can't this man leave him alone?

"Sleep? You were freezing! Did it ever occur to you to turn on the heater?" his voice was angry. Kyungsoo blinked in the direction of the said heater. No he didn't, he didn't even saw it earlier, or were aware of it, but then he'd always been absentminded on a lot of things.

Jongin didn't wait and demanded, "Wear this..."

He tossed a garment at Kyungsoo and he had no choice to catch it and shake it out. Through the light from the hall, he saw that it was a top of a pair of pajamas, most likely _his_ pajamas because it's too huge for Kyungsoo _._

"I-I can't wear this, this is too big!" he snapped, ready to throw the garment back.

"Well for obvious reasons," Kyungsoo saw the older's eyes run through the length of his body, and thought that the look ended up meaning something else instead of the cutting insult he intended.

"I'll sleep with my own clothes then," Kyungsoo told him.

"You'll sleep wearing that" he insisted irritably. Kyungsoo knew through the leaping muscle of his very attractive chiseled jaw. Kyungsoo glared at him, and he glared back.

The _master_ of the manor is of course better at it.

"Mr. Do Kyungsoo, you'll either put that on or I'll put it on you myself, you choose."

His command was shocking and it was said with such intensity and full of meaning, Kyungsoo knew in an instant, that this man is capable of _doing_ it.

Stubbornly and strangely, he felt that he'd been in the exact position before, facing off against him and end up losing. The feeling was not a little familiar, but definitely a _lot_ , like it didn't happen once but repeatedly. He find it oddly bizarre and, frighteningly _reassuring_.

Kyungsoo is just tired, his head is still hurting and he just want the night to end so he can just go home, so he'll do anything to conclude that.

"Fine Mr. Kim, I'll wear this to sleep so you can leave, now." he bit out and maybe he can just ignore the man's orders. But Jongin crossed his arms on his chest, like waiting for a show.

"No, put it on now." he demanded flatly.

Kyungsoo's breath hitched at that, he can feel his eyes bulging at the statement. "Wh-what?"

"Put it on, _now_ ," the older demanded again.

"You-wh-what, you're joking right?" The man didn't answer and he really didn't look like he was joking too. Not even a little sign of joking on his gorgeous face.

Kyungsoo can't believe his luck that night, like a tourist, he just wanted to see the manor, to see the said _beauty_. Yet he ended as the wounded party, if he counts his bleeding head. His backpack and cards was confiscated, he was treated as a criminal, he's in the house with strange people, yes, his night was very great.

The whole scene was wrong, entirely wrong. And this man was supposed to be the man of his dreams?

Kyungsoo wants to punch something, shout at him, maybe claw at those beautiful eyes. And he _strangely_ wants to throw himself in those arms.

But Kyungsoo just stared at the man. Because he had no choice and he hated that feeling.

"Okay," he gave in, his embarrassment creeping on his neck, "-can you turn around?" Jongin didn't speak and he also didn't turn around.

Kyungsoo waited for a while, but then realized that the man's manners just didn't extend on giving him privacy. So instead, he himself turned around and presented his back to him.

Kyungsoo was never been humiliated like this in his entire life. And it didn't help that reality just slapped the fact that the man was the very _contrast_ of the man of his dreams.

He whipped off his shirt and quickly pulled the pajama top over his head, he unbuttoned his pants and pulled it down, hooking his fingers on his hip bone, carefully to not drag his black boxers as he did so, stepping out of both clothing and dropping them on the cold floor.

Kyungsoo whirled around again, "Happy now?" he asked but didn't look at him and instead offered his eyes at the tall window of the room, draped with dirty white huge curtains.

He didn't want to let him see the lose tear that escaped on his left eye caused by his embarrassment.

Jongin's answer was a little cough, then he leaned forward and whip back the dark covers of the bed.

Erin lifted her head in great annoyance for being disturbed on her sleep. Kyungsoo just wanted her cat to lose her temper again and maybe, highly _hoped_ she'd scratched the man at least. But instead her bright eyes just pierced at Jongin. Kyungsoo tiredly climb  on the bed, doing his best to keep his back on him, and when he lay his small body, Jongin whipped the covers at him.

He curled into a little ball and pressed his face on the pillow on his chest, it didn't even dawned on him as he did that Jongin was actually pulling the cover high up to his chest and tightly tucking it around him. Kyungsoo breathed softly, just praying that he'll be left alone now so he can just drop the impending tears. But instead he felt a warm hand at his neck and his entire body tensed.

Then very gently, Kyungsoo felt a hand on his head, softly brushing his short fringe. And then he felt a warm breath on his ear, "You should know, tears don't work on me." his deep voice  was insanely soft and cold.

Kyungsoo would have punched the man's face but he didn't because he was shivering caused by the immense intensity of the man's close proximity.

He doesn't know why he's telling this things to Kyungsoo. But it sounded like Jongin was instructing him that it seemed he needed the information for their future relationship.

Like hell they would have a _future_.

Kyungsoo hugged the pillow tighter, the only thing he's feeling is complete embarrassment, so he stayed quite. He just really wants to sleep.

"Thought you might want to know, I also have your car keys." his voice was still on his ear, still silky soft, but Kyungsoo feels like it vibrated all through his body.

" _Fuck_ you," Kyungsoo muttered on the pillow, but it seemed that Jongin heard his comment that it cause him to laugh softly. He annoyingly admitted that the man has a very handsome laugh.

Kyungsoo heared a mumble from him but decided to ignore it until the man himself finally left the room. As he heard the door shut, he instantly throws the cover causing Erin to wake up again from her slumber, he alighted from the bed and ignored the sudden dizziness caused by his action, Kyungsoo was on the mission to dress up, take his cat, wake Mr. Byun and tell him that he's master is not worth it and that he'll just walk home. Yes he can do that.

But when he looked down, he found his clothes gone. Kim Jongin has took them.

Kyungsoo lied back down on the bed in frustration, he cursed and cursed and just thought of any possible ways of what he can do in the morning, maybe can just press charges, or it's just his rage rumbling.

However, in the most obvious way, Kyungsoo realized that he was far more comfortable in Jongin's pajama top, under the covers with the fluffy pillow on his chest.

And the room was definitely warm.

 

* * *

 *******

Kyungsoo slept well, it was very soundly, but he woke up early. The sun was not still properly up and still a little dark outside the window, but he woke up because Erin has been whining. Or it is more like she woke Kyungsoo up by meowing on his face with little licks and poking of her little nose on his cheek. His cat is her alarm clock on his work days, but since she woke him up way earlier meant that it's either she's hungry or needed a comfort break. Kyungsoo scooped her up on his arms as he seated up on the bed, rubbing her chin and back.

Thinking it better be the comfort break she needed, Kyungsoo immediately got out of the room with his cat on his arms, he doesn't need more reasons for Mr. Kim Jongin to be hostile to him just because his cat couldn't take her break outside.

He's already at the door, he placed Erin down on the floor, to look for something to warm himself up if he's going outside with his cat. He can't impossibly go out with just a pajama top and in he's boxers only. Luckily Kyungsoo found a big cashmere coat hanging on the hook and a spare pair of old shoes. He just hoped the owner is either the other two people inside the house and not Jongin himself, he'd rather not wear any of his clothing anymore.

Erin immediately dashed outside of the door when Kyungsoo opened it, he knows his cat isn't actually a dog but he liked that his cat is actually playful and _dog-like_ , maybe he should play with her more again since she likes it and since he's been very busy with his work to even do that.

Kyungsoo was met by a still bone-chilling cold wind as he step out too. But the sun is halfway up already so it's likely that the storm already passed.

His fluffy cat came back a moment after and brushed her head on the oversize coat that almost reached his ankles. "I haven't played with you for a while now huh?" Erin just looked up at him with a soft meow, in the impression that it means a sad yes, he reached for his cat again and raised her up high as Kyungsoo looked up at her, "I'm sorry, let's play when we get home okay? Hmm?" he said apologetically to her. Pressing his cat close to his face, he nuzzles her fur and rubbed her back, that caused her to purr.

Kyungsoo chuckles at that as he turned back toward the house. As he looked up he saw Kim Jongin leaning handsomely on the doorjamb. He was wearing a blue ripped jeans and what looks like a knitted long neck black sweater. His arms was crossed on his chest and with one barefoot crossed at his ankle. Obviously oblivious to the cold, he was so settled in and watching Kyungsoo in a way that it seemed that he can do it _all day_.

"Well here we go again…" Kyungsoo deeply sighed. He ungracefully sauntered toward the house in those old big shoes, and Mr. Kim, he noted in a little tiny bit of respect, did not appear ready to move out of the way. He stopped two meters away from the man.

"Enjoying yourself?" his tone was not good morning cheerful, and Kyungsoo didn't reply because he's not in a good morning cheerful too. He had a bad night, and he already had a bad morning, therefore Kyungsoo throws him the most vicious glare he could do.

But for some reason, Jongin just throws his head back and laughed, dropping his hands in front and claps as he did so. His masculine throat was exposed and his laugh was deep and rich and Kyungsoo liked it too much, and he almost whimper in happiness because it's too beautiful. But he didn't, so he stared at the still laughing man like a raving lunatic Kyungsoo knew him to be.

"Let me pass," Kyungsoo demanded as his laugh quieted. Erin was struggling on his arms so he crouched down to let her go, but he didn't expect her to run towards where Jongin was standing and rubs her head on his heel, and _purred_.

A loud contented purr and Kyungsoo stared in great disbelief. Because _first_ of all, just last night she wanted to scratch him, _second_ , she hasn't purred liked that in a while, the last time was when she's on Kyungsoo's father's arms on the day she was given to him, and _third_ , they just met last night. Kyungsoo is low-key feeling betrayed, by his own _cat_.

"Erin!" he scolded her, she just stopped on her purring and looked at him, then back again. "Erin stop it!" he snapped at her, then suddenly his arms was yanked through the door.

It was shut behind him and before he could react, he feels himself being pushed vastly until his back hit the door. And before he could realized what was happening, Kim Jongin stepped into him, closing all possible escapes, his big hands holding Kyungsoo's on either side of his head on the door. His face low and very close to Kyungsoo's own, he can feel his warmth even through the cashmere coat.

"I called the police last night, it seems you are who you say you are." he said to Kyungsoo.

He blinked up to the towering man and there was something about him so close, that he's all he could see, like he's everywhere and everything, Kyungsoo's _everything_.

The feeling was frightening and oddly _familiar_. He looked up to his almost golden brown orbs, and he was so near he can count those beautiful eyelashes. Kyungsoo felt that he did it before, once or twice. _Countless_ times. He could smell his cologne too, musky and woodsy scent and with a hint of mint. He also note that his lips, are really sensuously full.

Realizing Kim Jongin said something, he snapped back his eyes at his, "Of course I am who I say I am. Who else would I be?"

Jongin watched him, his eyes glittering and again he had no response.

After several long moments, Kyungsoo's realized he was holding his breath, he's close to panting. His own body felt very hot and his heart is pounding really fast.

"I still don't trust you," Jongin informed him in his deep voice.

Kyungsoo doesn't know what to make of the comment. It's not like they'll have something in the future that needed trust from both of them. So he said what's on his mind since last night, "You're crazy"

And like an answer to his insult, he replied to him "What's that smell?"

Kyungsoo looked around, thinking that Erin couldn't wait earlier and had her _mini_ break inside.

But Jongin's voice came again, more soft and whispered, "It smells like, strawberries."

Kyungsoo's eyes jerk back to his and his were still glittering, but not with anger, but deeply with something else. There was _sweet_ warmth there.

There was something happening to Kyungsoo, he can feel his tense body let go of the stiffness and he can feel his bones turn softly. He felt contented warmth all over. He just wants to throw his body to the older, to move his body to his. His eyelids lowered and he looked up at him from underneath of his eyelashes. "It's my lip balm," he said with an equal softness. It was the flavor of his favorite lip balm. Though it doesn't smell that strong, for Jongin to smell it in their close proximity is beyond Kyungsoo's imagination. 

Jongin watched him for a second, then he wet his lips with his tongue and slowly descended his head to Kyungsoo's, "I think it's more than that." Jongin says deeply.

Kyungsoo hysterically thought that he was going to _kiss_ him. So he braced for it, wanting it. _He_ was ready for it.

But the man stopped and changed his direction, he leaned in to his side whispered to Kyungsoo's ear, "You really are good." his tone back to cold civility. And leaned back with the same eyes as he did last night.

And the comment has been thrown at him for the second time, Kyungsoo knows it was not a compliment, he knew the comment was meant to be insulting like someone hits the bull's-eye and he fell in to a pond of cold water.

"I want to go home." he demanded and since Jongin didn't move an inch, he put his hands into the hard wall of his chest and shoved him. But he didn't even budge.

Kyungsoo's temper exploded because the feelings been bottled up, "I want to go home!" he shouted to his face.

"Give me back my fucking clothes, my backpack, my license, my car keys and let me out of this mad house!” he shouted again to his face but the latter did not react to his fury as Kyungsoo expected him to. He didn’t move away nor didn’t seem offended or angered.

If anything, Jongin moved _closer_.

Kyungsoo ignored his move and announced in a more calm tone, “Mr. Kim, if you want me leave as peacefully as I can, you better step back, give me back my things, I’ll take my cat and go home.”

“Call me Jongin,” the man just said,

“W-hat?”

“Call me Jongin, Kyungsoo.” He leaned in to his face, Kyungsoo can feel his breath on his face.

“Call me Jongin, _Kyungsoo_.” He repeated and Kyungsoo would have screamed at him that he’s been calling him Jongin on his own head but he didn’t because he can feel his knees getting weak caused by the intensity. The way Jongin said his name is like a lullaby to his own ears.

“ _Jongin_ , if you want me leave just give me back my things,” Kyungsoo repeated with more leveled breath because he's panting. “I’ll be out of your hair in no time, so just let me go, _Jongin_.” Kyungsoo uttered his name like he had done it multiple times before, the name run through his tongue _perfectly_.

“What if I told you I don’t want you to, because I’m _tempted_?” Jongin replied huskily, his eyes hooded and he looked (lord help Kyungsoo, _he_ was getting deep already) unbelievably _sexy_.

“Tempted by what?” Kyungsoo asked in a high tone mainly because his lungs are getting tight.

“By _you_.” Jongin said immediately.

And Kyungsoo just couldn’t take it anymore, he sucked in his breath so deeply then he shoved Jongin with every strength he saved. Fortunately it worked, the man went back with just a foot.

Then he cried, “You’re crazy!” he hastily pulled off the cashmere coat and threw it at Jongin, not noticing that he caught it easily because he pulled off the old shoes too and tossed it at his direction.

“You’re completely out of your mind!” Kyungsoo noticed over his shoulder that Chanyeol and Mr. Byun was staring at the scene in front of them, clearly amused.

“This man!” he pointed at Jongin, “-you need to lock him up before he does anything.”

Chanyeol released a loud hoarse laugh as he said it, followed by Mr. Byun who snickered.

Why is this beautiful house inhabited by strange, crazy people?

Kyungsoo asked in a prayer at someone. Then Kyungsoo stomped into the Main Hall, in his bare feet. “Now will someone give me my fucking clothes?” he shouted at the top of his voice. It echoed all through the hall, but the only reply he got was silence from them and his cat’s little meow on his feet.

Kyungsoo’s Russian blue cat is hungry.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been so long, two weeks? well... Hello! ^.^


End file.
